She is important
by Entangled Fate
Summary: A strange women came to the village and with everyone watching she made the pinkette disappear. Ten years late that women manged to take over the world but at this time they final found away to get Sakura back. With all that happening Sakura is with luffy as his wife. Little did she know that her old world was about to change the past and bring her back home.
1. Chapter 1: Future

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>In a dark cramped cell sat twenty-six people looking in every direction but at the same time not looking at anything. A women in the far corner breathing hard in tattered clothes and her mess long dirty blonde. She faintly spoke out, "I miss her too much."<p>

Another dirty blonde turned towards her, "Tsunada, we couldn't help her."

Long purpled haired women closed her eyes tightly, "It is all our fault, Ino."

Brunette hair women glared towards her, "Don't need to keep repeating that, Hinata."

Dirty blonde haired leaned in to cell wall, "You know everything change that day, Tenten."

A raven haired man from the other side of the cell glared darkly at him, "Dope! Of course it did. Look where we are!"

Shiver haired man next to man sighed deeply, "Oi, Sasuke right. You are an idiot."

A pale looking man right next to Hinata scoffed, "That's all you have to say Kakashi."

"Sai...with her gone." A male with glasses started.

Then a man from the left of him continue to talk, "Shino's right, chaos began."

Brown haired man then spoke up, "Don't forget the village got destroyed, Choji"

Paled eyed man glared up into the ceiling, "Yamato, she was our hope."

Then a pineapple haired man spoke, "She was our strength, Neji."

A man doing pushes ups on the ground grunted out, "She was beauty, Shikamaru."

Brown hair male with marking in his cheek, chocked out sadly, "She was our Sakura, Lee"

Right next to Ino was a blue skinned man, "We have tried everything, Kiba."

A longed hair dirty blonde spoke in pain, "Kisame, all justu's and forbidden scrolls."

Red head came out of the dark corner, "Nothing helped us, Deidara."

A slivered hair man pushed the red head, "We could not get back the fucken girl, Sasori."

Man hiding behind Tsunada spoke, "Tobi is sadden that so much time as pasted, Hidan."

Plant looking man nodded in agreement, "We our know slaves for the new world... **We wish things were different,** Tobi."

Someone whispered from the floor, "What if the ruler never sent Sakura to another universe, Zestu?"

Long haired male next to Sasuke spoke, "Would things be different, Kakuza?"

Orange haired and piece man spoke next, "Would we be free, Itachi?"

An older dirty blonde man talk, "Shh! Someone is coming, Pein." Three dark shadows stood before them all outside the cell. The one in front of the group slowly pulled down his hood to revile his red hair then the other two follow his example.

A women with red long hair gasped, " Gaara is that you?"

Gaara looked at her smiling, "Kushina, We found away."

Gaara's sister spoke out, "We sent it to the past."

Then Gaara's brother spoke, "Things will change."

Everyone turned to look at the sand sibling, "Let's hope for the best."

* * *

><p>In another universe, on a great pirate ship called sunny was the pirate kings crew. In the kings chambers laid two people in bed, a women sleeping soundlessly while the man watched her sleep. He stoked her soft pink locks as she laid on his chest. He chosen her of all women to be his bride, to be the queen of the pirates. They have been married for five years already but had no children.<p>

He looked at her sleeping face the same face she had when he found her ten years ago. She didn't remember anything but her name and this village called Konaha. He remember his crew asking if she knew anyone from there but she said no. She only knew the name but some days she would call out a name of someone. He guessed it was names of people from her village. She also had strange dreams but she never remembered them. He didn't find out much about her but she agree to be in his crew. After three years he started to fall for her and two years after dating they got married.

He was happy and he didnt want anything to change. It was faith that brought her and he wouldn't have any other way.

" Luffy-kun," she called out tiredly.

"Yes my cherry blossom?" Luffy looked down at her.

"Go to bed. We have alot of things to do tomorrow." She smiled softly.

"Ah okay," He kissed her softly then closed his eyes as he falls into a deep sleep.

Once she saw him a sleep she got up and went to the deck of the ship. She saw Zoro looking out at the sea so she made her way next to him smiling.

"Oi, Zoro you should be in bed." She patted him on the back softly.

"Oh, Sakura-Hime. Sorry I didn't she you there. You woke from another strange dream?" He looked at her plainly.

"No, this time it was Luffy-kun who woke me. He was muttering to himself again."

"Ah, he can't help it you know that." He looked back at the sea. "Sakura-Hime are you happy?"

She started at him in horror. "Alright, who are you and what did you do with the real Zoro?"

"Tsk, I am being serious Sakura-Hime."

"Mm I can see. Well not really Zoro."

"Then why?"

"Why what?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

He glared at her. "Then why did you marry our captain? Was it for the wealth? Tell me why."

She just sighed as she turned towards the sea with he learning on the rail. "Zoro, I love luffy. I can care less about money. But the reason I am not happy is because I feel like my heart is also in love for another. Whoever it was he as a big chunk of my heart but I am trying to move on. Luffy knows this that is why sometimes he gives me space to think."

He started to walk away, "You know Sakura-Hime, you need to move on. It has been ten years..." He looked back at her. "...Just forget of the past."

She watched him walk away until he went inside. She knew he was right, she need to move on and forget her past. She took a deep breath to smell the saltly sea. She smiled and head back to her chambers and went back to sleep with her king.

* * *

><p>Entangled-Fate: Short and simple. Next chapter is alot more longer I promise.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Miss Slim

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters **

* * *

><p>"Today, is December 18! Today is the test for our future ANBU! Let us present Black Hawk, Pink Kitten, Orange jaguar, and Silver tiger." The Hokage shouted out to all the people in the arena. "First fight will be Pink Kitten v.s. Green Money." He then turned to the ANBU next him. "Green monkey please."<p>

The ANBU poof right next to the Pink kitten and bowed at her slightly then the three ANBU that where next to her was now in the stands with the crowd. "Pink Kitten, you better be good or you coming out of here very wounded." He walked around her then stood in front of her in fighting position.

The Hokage stood up and shouted out, "I, Kakashi, say the test begins!" Everyone in the arena cheered then got silent as they watch the two ANBU stood waiting for either of them to make the first move. Pink kitten look just like the Green monkey but the only difference was the mask and that Pink kitten had a hoodie on that covered her hair.

Green monkey couldn't wait an longer, so he speed her away throwing a clear punch at her but she dodge it perfectly. He began to keep throwing them but Pink kitten dodge like it was nothing. She finally made her move as back flipped then did a round house kick, kicking him right in the ribs sending flying into the arena wall. He pushed himself out of the wall and glared deeply at the woman. The woman started to run at him, but he quick to out his poison needles and throw it at her. She let them hit her which surprised the man deeply but he mange to dodge the attack. Then he punched her in the stomach sending her flying to the center of the arena.

He came running at her, she knew she didn't have time to block the attack so she got ready for impact. But it never came, when she looked towards him, he was standing right at her then he fell to the ground well blood started to form around him. She looked shocked as she saw a small wound on his head but she broke out of trace when she heard someone yell.

"PINK KITTEN BEHIND YOU!" Orange jaguar and Black hawk shouted out.

Pink kitten turned around to see a tall slim woman with black long hair. Her breast were as big as Tsunada and she looked like she had the strength as her too, the way she carried her big iron club. All the ANBU and Hokage surround them, Hokage stepped forward. "What brings you here? Why have you killed of of my men?"

She didn't respond but she grabbed on Pink Kittens neck, choking her slowly. ANBU went to attack her but she jumped atop the arena wall and pulled down the Pink Kittens hoddie to reveal her dark purple hair. The woman glared at her and tore her mask off, seeing her face and pale eyes, made her growl in anger. Then she throw her to the center of the arena, Orange jaguar caught her.

The woman screamed out of anger, "WHERE IS SHE! WHERE IS THE WOMAN NAMED SAKURA HARUNO!" Once the name was called out they all made the mistake and looked at Silver tiger. She smirks at her then waves her hand for Silver tiger to come closer.

Without a word Silver tiger went up to her as she took off her jacket and mask. Her foam sea green eyes shown no fear as her pink bubble gum hair blow against the wind. "What do you want?" Her voice carried through out the arena.

The woman whistled and a suddenly Hinata was in the air and the woman took out some device. By the looks of it she had her hand on the trigger, "Sakura, you have a minute to get that poor girl down and safe before I shot her with this gun."

Sakura glared at her, "Is that gun what killed Green monkey?" The woman only nodded. "Fine."

"By the way you can't get in front of her suddenly, it wont work. It will kill you both. Also no one gets involved. Your time starts now" Sakura looked up at Hinata to see her struggling then she zero in to what looks like a white hand holding her arms.

_I don't believe this woman came alone but I dont see anyone else. Wait she has no charka. No signs that she can be a civilian, if she doesn't then maybe her helper doesn't either. Okay concentrate, see all chakras. _Sakura took a deep breathe and close her eyes, her team was screaming at her.

"Do you give u-," Sakura eyes flew open and she jumped up to the arena wall and went into the crowd. She looked to her left and right before seeing the man and throwing kunias at him, stabbing him deeply in the stomach. Sakura went up to him and grabbed him be the hair and made him look into her eyes. He screamed into pain then gun shot was heard. Sakura dragged him to arena wall and saw that a hand was shoot.

The woman glared at the man in Sakura hands, "Damn it! Buggy you are a damn weakling."

Sakura threw the man name buggy at the woman and she jumped down next to Hinata making sure she is all right. She then glared at the woman, "What do you want?"

The woman smirked, "Sakura Haruno, I banish you to another dimension."

A man with a big black bread appeared in front of her and grabbed on to her tightly, "I have repayed my debut. You shall not see me no more." A burst of darkness came out and soon the began to flicker.

The Black hawk and orange jaguar threw their mask off and began to yell, "SAKURA!"

The last words they heard before the two vanish was, "NARUTO! SASUKE-KUN!"

Everything froze and everyone was quiet until an evil laugh was heard. "Smirk, well I thought you would jump and go with them but I guess you are all chicken. I will see you in guys later when the plan goes into affect."

Before she could dissappear, Sasuke shouted at her, "What did you do to Sakura!?"

She didnt turn to look at him but she spoke, "To my universe which in fact you have no way getting to now. All hell the might Alvida." She thought her fist in the air and some people in the crowd yelled. "ALL HELL MIGHTY ALVIDA."

Once she and her men were gone, no one knew what just happened.

* * *

><p><em>Two years before luffy goes off onto his adventure<em>

Somewhere on the grand line a pinked hair girl woke and looked up into the crystal blue sky. "Ugh where am I?"

"You are on one of the grand line islands." The girl sat up quickly to see a tall man with red haired looking down at her. "Blackbread dropped you off here. Why is that?"

She looked at him dumbly, "Blackbread?"

"Captain she doesn't look like she is from here?" A fat man eating meat looks at her.

"Where are you from? Which sea?" He looked at her plainly.

She got up and dusted herself off looking at him, "Look sir, I don't know what you are talking about. I am from Kohana, the hidden leaf village." She went up to the water and began to walk on it. It surprised the two men.

"See captain, I told you see isn't from here. No devil fruit can do that." He said has he chewed down more meat.

"You aren't from here, so I guess you would like to know about where your at, umm" He looked at her.

"Haruno...Sakura Haruno." She walked back on the beach.

"They called me Red haired Shanks but you can call me Shanks. Fellow me and I will tell you what you need to know." He bowed slightly, waiting for her to start walking.

"Alright let's do this Shanks," She starts following the men.

* * *

><p>Entangled-Fate: Shaaaaaaaaaaanks<p>

Itachi: where was I?

Naruto: Not in it duh

**A/N: **I have been busy and this is short sorry.


End file.
